


New tower, who dis?

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020 Week 6Prompt: Locked InGenre: Once Upon A TimeWord Count: Under 200 WordsRapunzel he ain’t...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	New tower, who dis?

Eames glanced up from his book as the grappling hook sailed in and caught on the windowsill.

He leaned out to peer at the man climbing up. “You’ve got the wrong tower.”

“No, I don’t,” the man grunted. “Fuck, couldn’t you have dreamed up a shorter tower?”

Eames frowned at the oddly familiar testiness. “Look, love, Rapunzel’s tower is over...”

The man paused to gasp out a laugh. “Jesus, Eames, as if I’d come all the way down here for some chick with extensions!”

Disorientation hit. Why would he say down when he was climbing up...

Eames looked around his room in a panic. There was no door and only the one window, hundreds of feet up. He’d been safe here, only needing to send away an occasional confused suitor who mixed up the towers.

The dark-haired head appeared at the window and the man held out a hand, panting. “Eames. We took care of your captors. It’s time to wake up now.”

A familiar urge to trust made him reach out, tentatively, and then the man yanked him out the window and embraced him as they fell.

“Dammit, Arthur!” he growled in recognition before they hit the ground.


End file.
